hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sensitivity
Sensitivity is a term used by humans to refer to abilities, which are atypical for one's species, that are supernatural in nature. It is roughly analogous to magic, but tends to manifest itself in much more subtle ways than what is traditionally thought of as 'magic', such as that used by many non-native visitors to the Hedgelands. There are three categories of Sensitivity that can arise in the lifeforms native to the World of Pokémon, each of which represents one of the Three Prongs, those elements that constitute the core of being for living creatures: Psychic-sensitives have a heightened power of mind, Aura-sensitives an intuitive awareness of ''body, and Empath-sensitives an awakened sense of 'spirit'.'' While an individual of any species can hone their talents in any of the Three Prongs (or even all three of them, although this necessitates caution), to achieve a truly supernatural level of finesse, beyond the normal (if highly practiced) boundaries of one's race, requires that they be born with the spark of Sensitivity lit within their soul. This 'spark' is often hereditary, with individuals from certain lineages exhibiting Sensitive abilities at much higher rates than those of the general population - although, overall, well under 1% of the world's population could be described as possessing these talents. The old Viridian Forest families, who can trace their lineage back for centuries, are a good example of hereditary Sensitivity - on account of their isolation for much of their existence, they frequently intermarried back and forth rather than seeking partners on the outside, entrenching Heart-talents as a hallmark of their tight-knit culture. Sensitive abilities among humans - and the study of the Three Prongs, in general - are often relegated to fodder for fantasy novels and films, at best, by the modern world at large. It is painted as pseudoscience, useless and hampering to one's full potential, and dangerous to pokémon and humans at its extremes, by Trainer Schools and news reports - causing many who possess such skills to doubt themselves, to become hesitant to speak out, or to not attempt to foster their talents further, lest they become ostracized by society at large. This narrative is deliberately perpetuated and fed to the masses by various sources often treated as authority, at the behest of those who stand to gain the most - as well as lose ''the most - from the reality of the existence of such individuals. Finally, it must be noted that the Three Prongs, by themselves, are neither good nor evil - as natural forces in the universe, they just ''are. ''All three can, and ''have, been used over the centuries in the service of great benevolence and great malevolence alike''. Sensitives who would not otherwise use their powers in the name of wicked acts are often groomed, manipulated, kidnapped, abused or exploited by others for the usefulness of their abilities, whereas othertimes, the Sensitive ''themselves makes the conscious choice to turn down a dark path. The Three Prongs The Prong of Spirit The Prong of Spirit represents Emotion, the domain of Mesprit. In Sensitives, it manifests as empathic abilities of various sorts, which are commonly referred to with the old term 'heart-talkers'; it is a distinctly different school than the telepathy linked to the Prong of Mind, as it involves intuitively understanding feelings ''and the deepest desires of the heart, rather than the conscious thoughts that run through one's head. It is most strongly associated in popular culture with stories of the old Viridian Forest families - although these lineages are starting to die out in the modern age, as more young people, often rejecting and disbelieving in their own powers, marry into families outside the Forest. While some pokémon are known for their natural empathy abilities, such as gardevoir or togekiss, Sensitive individuals of these species exhibit talents at levels and intensities far beyond what is normal for their race. Empath Varieties There are six different Empath skills, and each individual heart-talker - with the exception of '''Perfect Points', which will be discussed later in this article - falls into one of these six classes. An Empath's dominant skill (D-skill), which is a reflection of their individual personality and cannot be changed or chosen at will, determines in which of these areas they will most excel - and, by contrast, also that in which they will always underperform. An Empath who has the capability to reach the highest skill level possible in their dominant type is called a Point, although most individuals have a performance cap significantly under that which is the maximum theoretically possible. The chart above demonstrates the relationship between the different types: * The upper half of the wheel displays internal ''abilities - those where the Empath draws emotion ''inwards, ''towards themselves. The lower half displays ''external ''abilities, where the Empath expels emotion ''outwards, onto and into others. D-Feelers'' are the most centralized of the internal Empaths, and as such struggle with the entire lower half of the chart, and D-Projectors, as the most centralized of the external Empaths, struggle with the entire upper half. * The closer a skill is to another skill on the wheel, the easier it is for an Empath dominant in the adjacent type to use it (although they will never be able to reach the same level of finesse with which they can utilize their dominant type). For example, a D-Feeler will generally find Healing and Joining abilities much easier to perform than Breaker abilities, and will ''always struggle the most with Projecting. This is not a hard and fast rule; a D-Persuader, as another example, may have unusually weak Breaker talents, with the trade-off of performing better at Feeling than most other D-Persuaders could. The single constant here is that a Sensitive's dominant type will always be their most powerful, and the opposite type will always be their weakest; their capabilities with the rest are down to quirks of personality. The six types are: * Feelers. Feelers are exceptionally skilled at attuning themselves to the emotions of other individuals in order to feel as they feel, with the best of the best able to peer straight into the deepest depths of one's soul, and lay bare one's most hidden emotions. They are also the most proficient type at protecting their own souls from the intrusive examinations and assaults of other Empaths. D-Feelers are the most common variety, and they include: ** Mio Clavat, a mercenary from Viridian Forest, also known as Acceptance ** Anabel of the International Police, formerly of Hoenn's Battle Frontier * Healers. Healers help to soothe the emotional pains of others; at their strongest, they can plunge into even the most wounded of psyches and ease them gently towards the light. Healers cannot repair physical bodily wounds (such is the domain of Aura-based Invigorators), but they can draw the pain from such towards themselves and away from their injured charges, assisting in their recovery and comfort - the higher the Healer's skill level, the greater amount of suffering they can endure and turn to warmth. Like Feelers, the power of Healers is of an invisible and understated sort, but such individuals possess remarkable resiliance and courage, and face perhaps the hardest challenges of any Empaths when performing their tasks of healing such broken spirits. High-potential Healers can even repair literal soul damage, such as that caused by Contactors, but this is a daunting undertaking even for them, and carries with it the very real risk of death. D-Healers are common, but less so than D-Feelers. D-Healers include: ** Pokémon Trainer Yellow of Kanto ** Pokémon Trainer N of Unova ** Although Magearna carries many of the abilities of a Healer (and also a Feeler), she is not technically a Sensitive by a strict definition, on account of her being an AI with an artificial soul, whom was built with the express purpose of embodying these Empath traits. Modern reconstructions of the original Magearna that attempt to recreate her, built as they are in an age that places so little value in the reasons why she was created in the first place, hold even less claim to this category. * Joiners. A Joiner's body is a revolving door - their open and inviting souls easily reach out towards and link together with those of other beings, temporarily drawing the emotions and perceptions of these outsiders into the flow of their own consciousness. How much the Joiner loses sight of their own soul in this process depends on the Empath's skill level - at their peak, they have absolute control over how much (or how little) they allow these other beings to take the metaphorical steering wheel, and at their weakest, they may as well be possessed once contact is established, with little to no conscious ability to regulate it (D-Joiners with low potential are thus sometimes called Channelers). While linked to another's soul, Joiners can make use of the outsider's abilities - a pokémon Joiner could use this to perform Moves that they can't naturally learn but which the outsider can, as an example. D-Joiners are fairly rare, although they appear more frequently than D-Persuaders and D-Breakers, and they include: ** Altheas, a yokai who was once a togetic * Projectors. Projectors are like living radios - when they choose to do so, they can "switch on" and radiate emotions; depending on their level of aptitude, they can do this even with feelings that they themselves are not currently experiencing. A skilled Projector could potentially torment a target by flooding their hearts with unwanted external emotions, which the victim cannot rationalize, nor bargain with - for these feelings do not belong to them, and the influence over them is wholly in the hands of the Projector. Low-potential Projectors can only aim feelings at a single target, with mid-potential and top-potential individuals able to target two or three at once, respectively. D-Projectors are the third most common variety, after D-Feelers and D-Healers. They include: ** Pokémon Trainer Sal, a former Champion of the Roria Region * Persuaders. Persuaders are natural leaders, who can tap easily into the collective consciousness of groups rather than individuals, exerting their own influence over mobs and crowds. Even at their strongest, the influence of Persuaders is subtle, as it must be when dealing with so many souls at once - metaphorically, it is comparable to a sheepdog herding mareep, guiding and goading the 'flock' in the direction in which you want them to go, pulling stragglers back into the herd, and continual exertion to keep them operating as a cohesive unit that answers to you and your will. The minimum potential number of individuals that can be controlled at once is about fifty, although top-potential Persuaders could theoretically wrangle a mob of hundreds; the individual Persuader's potential would also determine the level of influence they would be able to have over their crowd, as well as the length of time that they could manipulate them for. D-Persuaders are quite rare, but slightly more common than D-Breakers, and they include: ** No one yet :( * Breakers. Breakers can sever and rearrange emotional connections in others, causing different responses entirely than what is typical for that person to arise when they perform a triggering behavior. For example, a Breaker could sever the pleasurable feeling associated with eating chocolate, and 're-route' that emotional path to lead to disgust, instead - or, perhaps, to even greater levels of pleasure than before. Alternatively, they could simply cut off the path and leave it at that, resulting in the triggering behavior (eating chocolate, in this example) evoking nothing at all in the victim. Breaking is unique among Empath skills in that the Empath does not need to be physically present to continue exerting an influence once the break is performed, with even the weakest Breakers able to travel several miles away from their victims without concern that their actions will undo themselves (and a Point Breaker could travel several hundred miles away without needing to worry). Whether the effect lingers for hours, days, or even weeks, assuming neither the Empath or the victim travels out of range and terminates it early, depends on the Breaker's skill level. D-Breakers are rarest Empath type, and they include: ** No one yet. :( Empath Powers in Non-Empaths Like any of the Three Prongs, it is possible for a non-Sensitive (or a Sensitive of a different Prong) to teach themselves how to use Empath abilities, and they too will have a skill-alignment in which they can perform their best. However, the maximum power potential of such individuals will always cap at 10% or less of the maximum potential possible for that skill; outside of their type, they can only reach 5% or less of the maximum potential possible. Self-taught practictioners who have honed their skills in the Prong of Spirit include: * Alath, a human soul within a robotic azelf shell (type TBD) * Alex, a yokai/human soul within a robotic pikachu shell (Feeler) * Nathan, a mysterious ghost-like boy (Healer, when alive; can no longer do so due to his lack of a soul) * Gym Leader Valerie of Kalos (Feeler; stronger connection with Fairy-type pokémon) * Elite Four Phoebe of Hoenn (Feeler; stronger connection with Ghost-type pokémon) * Trial Captain Acerola of Alola (Feeler; stronger connection with Ghost-type pokémon, and also with the literal ghosts of deceased pokémon) The Prong of Body The Prong of Body represents Willpower, the domain of Azelf. In Sensitive individuals, it manifests as abilities relating to Aura - alternatively known as mana or life force, or as Infinity Energ'y™ when marketed and sold as a consumer product - and the flow of such. Normally associated with pokémon such as lucario (although Aura-sensitivity transcends what lucario are naturally capable of), it is an ability with a scant historical record despite prominently featuring in many legends and fairy tales, with few mentions that can conclusively be proven as fact rather than as myth existing in the various lores of the Regions. Whether this is truly on account of a scarcity of individuals born into this Prong, or is the result of a deliberate suppression of the historical record, no one can be sure. Aura-sensitives - especially those whose dominant skills were Creating, Expelling or Shaping - who devoted their lives to training and honing their abilities in the noble service of others were known as Aura Guardians; the only modern Aura Guardian is a Sinnoh Trainer known as Riley, frequently denounced as a fraud by the popular press whenever his name comes up. In past centuries, Aura Guardians were widely believed to be able to slay yokai and the Fair Folk, whom were viewed as genuine threat, and there are many, ''many stories about this; it remains a popular theme in fantasy and paranormal romance novels to this day. Like Psychics, and unlike Empaths, Aura-sensitivity is strongly linked to one's sex. Aura-users are overwhelmingly male, at an estimated occurance rate of about a hundred males for every one female (Aura-sensitive individuals from species that lack a biological sex, such as ditto, are equally uncommon). Female Aura-users tend to be much weaker than their male counterparts, frequently with pitifully low caps on their dominant skills, but exceptions to this rule can and do exist - they are just incredibly rare. Aura-User Varieties There are six different Aura skills, and each individual Aura-user - with the exception of Perfect Points, which will be discussed later in this article - falls into one of these six classes. An Aura-user's dominant skill (D-skill), which is a reflection of their individual personality and cannot be changed or chosen at will, determines in which of these areas they will most excel - and, by contrast, also that in which they will always underperform. An Aura-user who has the capability to reach the highest skill level possible in their dominant type is called a Point, although most individuals have a performance cap significantly under that which is the maximum theoretically possible. The chart above demonstrates the relationship between the different types: * The upper half of the wheel displays abilities that involve working with Aura in its natural state, without changing its properties in any significant way. If Aura-users in general are comparable to mages, those with a dominant type in the upper half of the wheel can be likened more specifically to druids and clerics. The lower half displays abilities that involve working with Aura in an altered state, where the Aura-user directly modifies the energy to suit it to their desire; their fantasy-RPG analogues, by contrast, would be sorcerers and wizards. D-Bonders are the most centralized of the natural Aura-users, and as such struggle with the entire lower half of the chart, and D-Expellers, as the most centralized of the altering Aura-users, struggle with the entire upper half. * The closer a skill is to another skill on the wheel, the easier it is for an Aura-user dominant in the adjacent type to use it (although they will never be able to reach the same level of finesse with which they can utilize their dominant type). For example, a D-Expeller will generally find Creating and Shaping abilities much easier to perform than Sensing abilities, and will always struggle the most with Bonding. This is not a hard and fast rule; a D-Bonder, as another example, may have unusually weak Invigorator talents, with the trade-off of performing better at Shaping than most other D-Bonders could. The single constant here is that a Sensitive's dominant type will always be their most powerful, and the opposite type will always be their weakest; their capabilities with the rest are down to quirks of personality. The six types are: * '''Sensers. Sensers are able to 'see' Aura - both the gentler, ambient energy that imbues the world, and the more powerful, individualized energy that imbues living things. They also possess hyperintuition - an awareness of both one's own body and the larger physical world that can be so sharp, a Senser can detect and react to even the subtlest of signals, sometimes without even being consciously aware of what they're doing. As an example, an exceptionally high-potential Senser could dodge even a bullet, due to their ability to pick up on, and then react to, the slight displacement of aura caused by the gunman's finger pulling back on the trigger. They are adept at reading the movement of life force as it flows throughout the world, and they can use this to "view" their surroundings even while in darkness, or while blindfolded. D-Sensers are fairly rare, although they appear more frequently than D-Creators and D-Bonders, and they include: ** Pokémon Trainer Rui of Orre ** Pokémon Trainer Lily of Sinnoh, formerly of Team Galactic ** Sir Aaron, a historical Aura Guardian who lived and died over a thousand years ago - although there is some dispute as to this classification, given that much is what is known about him is believed by most researchers to be myth rather than fact. * Bonders. Bonders, despite being Aura-users, are frequently mistaken for Empaths of some sort. Bonders are adept at reading the Aura of other beings, in order to anticipate their thoughts and future courses of action, and also to detect shifts in emotion - the more practiced the Bonder, the less likely it is that even a faint flicker of melancholy during an otherwise happy moment will pass them by, for example. They can also connect their Aura to others to wordlessly communicate mood, action, and/or intent, and those with higher levels of potential can do far more with this connection, such as drawing out the full power of those that they Bond with, and even serving as "linkers" to bridge the gap between two other individuals, to enable them to Bond on a much deeper level than would otherwise be possible. Bonders are the uncontested masters of any technique that requires a connection with another to execute; for example, they can push Z-Crystals to their absolute limits. D-Bonders are currently the rarest type of Aura-user, although a whispered theory often shared among those who attempt to study the Yoakemae ''is that long ago, they were once the most common, just as their Affinity types in the other two Prongs - D-Feelers and D-Viewers - were and still are. D-Bonders include: ** Ash Ketchum of Kanto, current whereabouts unknown ** Kasanaru, Mikaru's yokai companion and the conduit between her and her "friends" ** Nathan, a mysterious ghost-like boy (...Sorta. It doesn't work properly in his current state, resulting in his "terrible touch") * '''Invigorators'. Invigorators are much like the Empath type they have Affinity with, the Healers - they're all about healing, rejuvenating, empowering and bolstering themselves and others. Utilizing ambient aura from the environment, or their own, more potent Aura, which is more effective but carries greater risk, lower-potential Invigorators can redirect it towards others in order to heal minor physical injuries, such as bruises or small scrapes (high-potential individuals, by contrast, can take on more serious injuries, such as broken bones, and could potentially even bring someone back from the brink of death - although not without serious cost to themselves). They can also infuse Aura of both types into pokémon to revive them (exactly like a Revive does), restore their PP (just like an Ether), and buff them during a Battle (just like X-Items); if the Invigorator is a pokémon, they can revitalize and boost themselves just as easily. Non-pokémon (and pokémon outside of Battle situations) can be helped in similar fashion - a boost of energy to ease fatigue and alleviate sore muscles, for example. Less positively, Invigorating can also be used in a cruel or malicious fashion - overloading a victim with Aura beyond their body's ability to handle it can cause them to become frantic, hyperactive and increasingly erratic; continually overloading more and more Aura could even make the victim explode, quite literally (a gruesome medieval myth describes a powerful Invigorator who did exactly this to a child as an act of revenge). D-Invigorators are common, but less so than D-Shapers, and they include: ** None yet, although the natural abilities of Tapu Lele bear much in common with Invigorators * Expellers. When most people think of an "Aura Guardian", an Expeller is the image that will come into their mind - a powerful knight who battles using Aura as a weapon, firing blazing white beams from their palms at fearsome monsters to protect the kingdom and all who dwell there. Expellers do not utilize environmental aura, as it is ineffective for their purposes; the Aura of living creatures has far more raw power behind it, especially when large amounts of it are compressed down and then released at once. Those who are less concerned about morals or honor than most Guardians are, and whom are sufficiently strong enough Expellers, can even force Aura out of other living things in much the same manner that they can from themselves. Using other beings as weapons keeps their own Aura levels higher for longer and preserves their stamina; this can also be done to drain and weaken a foes' power and put them at a disadvantage. The Aura that Expellers utilize is altered from its natural state to better serve as an effective weapon; when it is forced outwards, it has the power to demolish buildings or blow holes in hillsides. D-Expellers are the third most common variety, after D-Shapers and D-Invigorators. They include: ** None yet, but certain Typed Moves such as Aura Sphere, which simulate the look and feel of Aura blasts despite technically not being different from any other Attack, are believed to have been originally developed and taught to pokémon by Expellers. * Shapers. Shapers can change the properties of aura, assigning all manner of different attributes to it; Shapers with the highest level of potential can extend this much further, able to alter the very physical forms of themselves and others via the manipulation of their own, or other's, personal Aura.'' Shapers can infuse objects with aura, use it to create illusions, change the properties of Attacks (picture a Flamethrower that deals Water-type damage, for example, or an Attack with the visual appearance of Ember but the power of Fire Blast) and form barriers out of it; these barriers, however, are only really useful as protections against Attacks, or against the Aura used by Expellers (a Shaper's aura-barrier will ''not block a bullet or an ordinary fist, for example, but it can deflect an energy wave or a Mega Punch). Shapers can also mold aura to resemble objects, such as a sword, but these would not ''take on the physical attributes of the objects in question; a Shaper's aura-sword would not be able to slice or penetrate through flesh, but it ''could ''"slice" through an incoming Attack. D-Shapers are the most common type, which is a stark contrast to the rarity of their Affinity types in the other Prongs, D-Persuaders and D-Contactors. Examples include: ** Mami, a yokai - a tanuki, to be specific, although she looks to be no more than an ordinary zigzagoon; and perhaps the premier example of a female Aura-user possessing an unusually high amount of power. Others in her tanuki family possess similar abilities, such as... ** An unnamed relative of Mami, who currently disguises himself as a murkrow and travels in the company of a self proclaimed "magician" . For his own amusement and the enjoyment that startling others brings to him, he uses his Shaping to give her useless "potions" the illusion of having actual power, just as he'd done for multiple generations of her ancestors. ** Many Shapers are known to work for corporations such as Silph Co of Kanto, Devon Corp of Hoenn, and (currently unnamed) of Galar, aiding in the research and development of a myraid of consumer products that utilize aura in either their manufacture, their constitutent parts or their functioning, such as Revives and pokémon-proof fencing. ** Blaise, a Team Magma admin ** Amber, a Team Aqua admin; he is a man, his name notwithstanding * '''Creators'. Creators use their own personal Aura (and only their own, not ambient aura or the Aura of others) to craft a physical, material object, known as a Summon, that can be called forth and dispelled at will once it has been created. The favored object type was historically a staff (and staffs are associated with stereotypical depictions of mages and Aura Guardians to this day), but they can theoretically be anything, so long as their properties are not without realistic limit (no, a person cannot Summon armor that makes one completely impervious to all forms of onslaught), and so long as they abide by the spirit of real examples of that object. For example, a Creator could call a pokéball that adds some sort of unique attribute to whatever is captured within it as their Summon, but such a device could not be used to contain anything other than a pokémon; and said unique attribute could only be as strong as that of the potential of the Creator who conjured it into being. A Creator can only have one ''unique object - this can be chosen at will, but once done so, it cannot be changed. The Summon will grow with its summoner, and increase in power as the Creator untaps more of their potential and strengthens their Aura - for example, the maximum time and distance for which the Summon will be able to remain stable when its Creator is not near will steadily increase with experience. Summoned objects can be held by and interacted with by anybody, and look and feel exactly like real examples of that object - only other Aura-users would be able to tell what they're ''actually made of. The types of Summons Creators craft is dependant on species; for example, pokémon favor objects that are already like those that they use in their natural lives (a D-Creator flabébé choosing to Summon a flower, for example). D-Creators are quite rare, but are still more common than D-Bonders, and they include: ** Alath, a human soul within a robotic azelf shell. His Summon is a sword, Excalibur ** Riley of Sinnoh, the last Aura Guardian. His Summon is a classic Guardian's staff, modeled specifically on the appearance of Sir Aaron's (handmade, not Summoned) staff. Aura Powers in Non-Aura-Users Like any of the Three Prongs, it is possible for a non-Sensitive (or a Sensitive of a different Prong) to teach themselves how to use Aura abilities, and they too will have a skill-alignment in which they can perform their best. However, the maximum power potential of such individuals will always cap at 10% or less of the maximum potential possible for that skill; outside of their type, they can only reach 5% or less of the maximum potential possible. Self-taught practictioners who have honed their skills in the Prong of Body include: * Queen Vespiquen of the Hive Kingdom (Shaper) * Bertulf, a fairy (Senser; as are most fairies of this type who manage to learn a few Aura tricks) * Trial Captain Acerola of Alola; she self-trained, without conscious awareness of what she was doing, to be able to sense the movement and presence of ghosts and Ghost-types in her vicinity (Senser) * Gym Leader Korrina of Kalos (Senser) * Bonnie of Kalos, the little sister of Clemont (Bonder) The Prong of Mind The Prong of Mind represents Knowledge, the domain of Uxie. Of all the three Prongs, Psychic-Sensitives are the most common - although the abilities of human examples are often written off by the media and by scientists as mere slight-of-hand or cold-reading, or brushed aside by claims that such practitioners are frauds who pass off a pokémon's abilities as their own (and that is, perhaps, not untrue for a good many self-processed "psychics", particulary the sorts who make their livings on daytime talk shows). The Psychic talents possessed by this group are not ''equivliant to Psychic-Type Attacks, even in cases where these techniques share names with Moves, such as Telekinesis or Future Sight - they are best described as being more like the ???-'type', and possess no immunities, resistances or weaknesses. A Psychic's attack, and a Psychic-''type Attack, are like the differences between the the act of biting something with ones teeth, and using the Dark-type Attack, Bite; this is identical to the disparity between the Aura blasts used by Expellers and Moves like Aura Sphere, which is functionally no different from any other Fighting-type Attack and cannot be compared to the capabilities of a Sensitive. Like Aura-users, and unlike Empaths, Psychic-sensitivity is strongly linked to one's sex. Psychics are overwhelmingly female, at an estimated occurance rate of about a hundred females for every one male (Psychic individuals from species that lack a biological sex, such as ditto, are equally uncommon). Male Psychics tend to be much weaker than their female counterparts, frequently with pitifully low caps on their dominant skills, but exceptions to this rule can and do exist - they are just incredibly rare. As a last note, the question of whether or not the original, Silph-produced Mewtwo is a Psychic (as opposed to having natural psychic abilities as a consequence of its species, as Psychic-type pokémon tend to do - well, as 'natural' as any part of an artificially created organism could be) is one that is impossible to answer, as the exact specfications of its creation were either lost entirely with the lab's destruction, or are locked away within Silph's company vaults to never see the light of day. It is unknown if all of its powers, and at the levels of strength exhibited, were ones that were intended by its creators (in which case, it would not qualify as "Sensitive", as these traits were induced into it deliberately and are thus "natural" to its "species"); without knowing the full details on its component biology and any augments that may have gone into it, it can't be determined. A different mewtwo demonstrating different abilities would also not resolve the question, as other individuals could well have been created with different intent, and by creators who have no current access to the original plans, or by those who never did in the first place. As such, Mewtwo will not be addressed in the following sections - it can't be. (Pausing for now~) Examples of natural-born Psychic-Sensitives from around the world include: * Enough for them to be their own [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psychic_(Trainer_class) Trainer Class] * Mint the cinccino, a pokémon example * Gym Leader Sabrina of Kanto * Elite Four Caitlin of Unova, formerly of Sinnoh's Battle Frontier Examples of self-taught practictioners who have honed their skills in the Prong of Mind include: * Altheas, a togetic Perfect Points Occasionally, an individual is born with abilities so exceptional that they stand as the very pinnacles of their Prong - the less than 1% of the less than 1%, they turn up only once a generation - or even less ''often than that. These are known as the ''Perfect Points, and can come from anywhere - from any family, in any region, and of any species.Category:Lore Category:Terminology